Lawson kidnaps Sarah West / Azura and friends beats up Lawson and Phineas T. Ratchet / Both Get Grounded
Lawson kidnaps Sarah West / Azura and friends beats up Lawson and Phineas T. Ratchet / Both Get Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 6th 2018 Cast * Lawson-Eric * Ratchet-Dave * Sarah West-Kimberly * Sophie the Otter-Julie * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Madame Gasket-Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) * Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy * Azura-Princess * Ike-Eric * Lucina-Jennifer * Bing Bong-Steven * Reggie-Young Guy * Classified-Professor * Sharptooth-Scary voice * Chanticleer-Kidaroo * Aslan-Simon * Soren-Alan * Freddy Ferret-Young Guy * Cyber Woo-Scary voice * Giffany-Salli * Iris-Emma * Ray-Steven * Hank-Wiseguy * Freddy Fazbear-Simon * Kai-Joey * Geon-Scary voice * Woo-Alan * Astro Guy-Dallas * Rocky-Scary voice * Poison Ghost-Duncan * Beetle Mania-Eric * Storm the Albatross-Dallas * Wave the Swallow-Kimberly * Jet the Hawk-Young guy Transcript (At the park, Lawson was dismayed) Lawson: Man! I can't believe that Sarah West makes grounded videos out of Angelina Pickles! She's nothing but a meddling idiot! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Sarah West down into meat! (Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet) (Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer) Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Erwin! What can I do for you? Lawson: That meddling girl Sarah West makes grounded videos out of Angelica Pickles! Can you come over here to melt Sarah West down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. (Later, Ratchet came up to Erwin Lawson) Ratchet: Okay Lawson, let's go hunt Sarah West! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap her and send her to the Chop Shop to melt her down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Lawson and Ratchet went off to find Sarah West, and then they confronted her. Lawson: Hey Sarah West! Sarah West: Hey, who are you two?! Lawson: I'm Erwin Lawson, and how dare you make grounded videos out of Angelica Pickles! That's it, I'm giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! Sarah West: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Sarah West: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for making grounded videos out of Angelica Pickles, the woman that Lawson hates next to The Metal Punks! Sarah West: Hey, those are my friends. Lawson: Really, huh? Prepare to be kidnapped. Sarah West: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Lawson are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Lawson picked up Sarah West, and carried her around the town. Sarah West was kicking and screaming. Sarah West: RATCHET, LAWSON, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have made grounded videos for way too long! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! (Then Ratchet and Lawson arrived in the Chop Shop) Ratchet: Now let's place Sarah West on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Lawson carried Sarah up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Sarah West on the conveyer belt. Lawson : And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Sarah! Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Sarah! Azura: Stop right there you two!! We have you surrounded!! (Azura, Ike, The Babylon Rogues, The King of the Monsters and her friends appear in black screen in a angry mood) Ratchet: What, who are you? Azura: I'm Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates, how dare you kidnap my favourite friend Sarah West and try to melt her into meat. You have no right to kidnap Sarah West. Sophie the Otter: Don't worry! We are here to save you! Ike: And also, you're in the wrong universe, foolish bullies. Lawson: Wait, what is universe are we here. Azura: This is the Azuraverse, and your not welcome here. Ratchet: Um, Erwin, when we kidnap Sarah West, did we take her ship without warning? Lawson: Um, as a matter of fact, yes we did! Azura: Oh my god, you both knew you took my ship and went to my universe. That's it. Ike: That's it. Lucina: That's it. Bing Bong: That's it. Reggie: That's it. Classified: That's it. Sharptooth: That's it. Chanticleer: That's it. Aslan: That's it. Soren: That's it. Freddy Ferret: That's it. Cyber Woo: That's it. Giffany: That's it. Iris: That's it Ray: That's it. Hank: That's it. Freddy Fazbear: That's it. Kai: That's it. Geon: That's It. Woo: That's It. Astro Guy: That's it. Rocky: That's it. Poison Ghost: That's it. Beetle Mania: That's it. Storm the Albatross: That's it. Wave the Swallow: That's It. Jet the Hawk: That's it. Prepare for some bleeding. The Babylon Rogues, The King of the Monsters and their allies angrily surrounded Ratchet and Lawson and began violently pummelling her as the Angry German Kid beating sound effects are heard. This action is censored. Azura: Now I'm calling Kosta Karatzovalis from the Metal Punks to sent you back home. Lawson: No (x15). Ratchet: No (x15). Please don't call Kosta Karatzovalis on me. Azura: Too bad! Now to silent while Sophie the Otter will untied Sarah West up, or your going to get it. (At the Metal Punks's house in the Kostaverse) Kosta Karatzovalis: Metal Punks Headquarters! Oh hi Azura, what's up. What! OK, I'm coming with Salli's ship. Mom and Dad, I have to take Lawson and Ratchet back home because they kidnapped Sarah West in the Azuraverse. Kosta's Dad: OK, good luck Kosta, (After Kosta arrives with Salli's ship at the Azura's castle) Jet the Hawk: Kosta, I am so glad to meet you again. Kosta Karatzovalis Hello Jet, and the rest of the people too! (to Lawson and Ratchet) Erwin and Phineas, how dare you kidnap Sarah West and try to melt her into meat until Azura and her allies show up. That's it, you're coming home right now. Get in Salli's ship. Lawson and Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta Karatzovalis: So how's Sarah? Ike: She's is OK, but she's wounded. Azura: We'll take care or her own our own while Kooky and Hop will arrive shortly. Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, don't forget to upgrade your security, thanks again. Azura: I will! (Kosta left with Salli's ship) Lawson and Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ratchet: Turn around, turn around please, we want to kill Sarah West for good. Kosta Karatzovalis: No, you have no right to kidnap Sarah West and almost melt her into meat, you boys are in big trouble. (Back to the Kostaverse) Lawson's Dad: There you are Erwin, where have you been, and why did you have Ratchet with you. Kosta Karatzovalis: I tell you what happened? They both planned to kidnap Sarah West and almost melt into meat until Azura and here allies show up, think they both in the wrong universe. So they both got beaten up. Lawson's Dad: What, Erwin, how dare you kidnap Sarah West and almost melt her into meat by joining Ratchet, but now she is safe. That's it, Erwin, You are grounded (x12) for life. Madame Gasket: Ratchet you are grounded (x12) for life. Go upstairs to your room when we get back in the house. (The End) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff